Tethered
by TinaRose.L
Summary: When you love someone, they're a part of you; it's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can always feel them. After Finn and Rachel's breakup during 'Special Education', follow them through their process of healing, developing new friendships along the way, and learning to love each other again. Endgame - Finchel
1. Chapter One: Hiding Behind

Authors Note;

Hey everyone, I'm a new writer on here and so I'm going to tryout this story I've been working on lately. So I hope you enjoy the story. But just so you know the story takes place after the episode saddened 'Special Education'.

Chapter Synopsis: Rachel begins dealing with the aftermath of her break up with Finn. Feeling lonesome and isolated from everyone else, she makes a new friend in Noah.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters and settings.

* * *

Rachel sat on the edge of the auditorium, hugging her knees close to her chest. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she recalled the haunting words that she had experienced of earlier in the day. _"I never thought you'd make me feel this way"_ he had said with a solemn look on his face, and walked away from her and their love.

Rachel wandered around the school, tears spilling from her eyes. She let her feet take her to where she was guided to go. She had ended up in the auditorium, where they shared their first kiss, their first laugh, and their first date together. It hurt the most to think that the auditorium was where her love for Finn first began, but just started crumbling down right before her.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes as the auditorium door slowly opened, but she then sighed realizing it was just Puck. "Why are you crying" he asked with genuine concern, a side of Puck not often shown. "Finn and I broke up, I told him of what happened between us" she replied with a shrug.

"Oh, how are you holding up" he questioned with a soft smile on his face. "Horrible, I can't believe I betrayed him" she replied with tears spilling. They sat in a comfortable silence, "look, what we did was wrong, but please don't let it define your life" Puck said as he finally spoke up. Rachel looked up and shot him a questioning look.

"Look Rachel, I know we don't talk but I care about you. I've known you for a long time to know now that you never let anything define you" he began with a small smile. "We made a mistake and we both realize that now, but one mistake doesn't compare to the amazing person you are" he said finishing.

Rachel smiled, "I don't know Noah, I mean I don't know what to think of myself now" she said finding a new interest on the ground of the auditorium. "Look even though no one admits it, you are what keeps glee club together. You push us because you know how strong we are as a group, rather than alone pretending to be strong" he added.

"Thanks Noah, what you said really means a lot to me at a time that like this. I am really beginning to like this new side of you" she said as she let out a small smile directly facing him for the first time that he had arrived, right after her.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Um thanks but what do you mean, this side of myself" he asked. "I think you're hiding your true self with a mask, a mask that you don't want to reveal because you're afraid of what people will think of this soft side" she replied. Puck sat in silence, contemplating what Rachel had just expressed to him.

"I guess you're right, people think I'm so confident. But really that's the mask I hide behind. So Rachel, whats your mask" he said and asked with a teasing smile. "Wanting to fit in with everyone, so I don't feel so alone in this world" Rachel replied honestly. "Well then take off you're mask and show you're true self" he said with a small grin. "Okay, I promise, only if you do to" she added.

Puck nodded before yearning for her hand. "Friends" Rachel asked bringing up her hand, Puck accepted her hand with a genuine smile, "God this is so cheesy" he replied. He stood up and broke the silence that just fell upon themselves "C'mon, lets go" he said.

Rachel looked up at him, trusting him to guide her. They walked in a comfortable silence and she found them standing in front of the choir room. Puck tugged on her hand as she stood there, her feet not allowing her to move. She motioned for him to go inside as she had to take care of something first.

She stood in front of her locker looking inside was her crazy cat calender, some photos of her and Finn, and lastly written out of magazine cut outs was what said 'Finn 4 Ever'. She took a deep breath before pulling of the calender and the photos. She stopped before the magazine cut outs and carefully pulled them off because even though their forever wasn't right now, she hoped it would be one day.

Rachel was about to close her locker before reaching for her neck where her 'Finn' necklace lay, she slowly brought her hands to the back of her neck and unclasped her necklace. She wasn't strong enough to continue to wear the necklace, but she hoped that she would be able to one day show her true self.

After closing her locker and letting her necklace fall inside, she again found herself in front of the choir room where all of her best memories occurred. Where she and all of the rest of the Glee club members were able to take of their masks, but where they put them back on before leaving, afraid to express their inner selves and reveal them to everyone else surrounding them.

She thought back to the promise she made to Puck, she hoped that one day she could lose her mask forever. She slowly opened the door and everyone's sudden attention was brought to her. Mr. Schuester welcomed her with a hug and a small smile, and finally introduced her to the discussion.

Rachel walked to a seat next to Puck, as everyone's eyes were brought toward the two. Some of the members gave her a small smile, but her eyes fell on his amber eyes, and let a small smile play on her lips. Maybe they would have a forever, but right now they just needed to heal and learn to love each other again.

* * *

Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know that this particular story does not feature any type of a Puckleberry relationship, its a Finchel romance story, but I always loved for the two of them to gain a friendship. So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please follow, favorite, and review this story.

TinaRose.L


	2. Chapter Two: Finally Smiling

Authors Note;

Hey everyone, I wanted to thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Here is chapter two of my story and I hope I yet again gain you're amazing feedback, it is truly appreciated. A thank you to 'Gleekforever12345' for being my first reviewer.

Chapter Synopsis: Rachel and Finn have a little talk, where she attempts to apologize for her betrayal. Meanwhile Rachel and Noah's friendship begins to grow stronger as the pair embark on a little adventure.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters and settings.

* * *

After Glee had ended and Rachel had began to pick up her things to leave, she was suddenly stopped by a known hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around as Finn's amber eyes were pouring into her brown eyes. "Hey Finn" she breathed out utterly confused as to why he was talking to her, after what she did and Puck did.

"Umm, hey Rach-, Rachel" he replied as his hand rubbed the back of his neck, as it often did when he was nervous. Rachel felt her heart sink as Finn had stopped his slip up from happening and he then stopped himself from saying Rach, her donned nickname since they had begun dating, but previously ended it.

"What's wrong" she questioned concerned, "Why" he asked as soon as she let her sentence out. Rachel shot him a confused look, waiting for him to explain further. Finn sighed, "Look I know we shouldn't be talking but why did you cheat on me with Puck, especially after what I've went through with Quinn" he exclaimed.

Rachel took a deep breath, she certainly wasn't expecting that. "There's no good reason for it, I was hurt and angry because you lied to me" she explained looking down, not really fond of their sudden confrontation. "You think I didn't feel that way when I heard about you and Puck" he said his voice becoming louder.

"I know that now, it was childish and stupid, but I came to you to tell you because I felt horrible" she said cowering slightly over his voice. "And you think I didn't that's why I kept it from you, and I know it was lame for you to find out through the rest of the Glee club" he replied as his voice suddenly had become softer and quieter.

"Listen Finn, we've both had issues in our relationship, but I am truly sorry about what I did" she exclaimed as she started to leave. "I love you and I always will, but for now we have to take a step back and begin to heal" she said as she walked away. 'I love you too' he pondered expressing, but he knew she was right they needed time apart.

* * *

When Rachel had arrived home from Glee club, she layed down with a blanket wrapped around herself, and settled for 'Funny Girl'. She was currently and emotional wreck. About halfway through the movie the doorbell wrung, curious as to who it was on a Thursday night, she wrapped a protect arm around herself, fearing of what may occur shortly.

When she opened the door, Puck stood there with a stupid grin on his face. "Oh Noah, what are you doing here" she questioned groggily as to she was half asleep. Puck shrugged after letting himself in her house, "Well I was bored and came here" he explain settling down on the couch. Rachel was disgusted at his informal manners.

"Oh don't worry, make yourself at home" she said sarcastically. Puck looked at her, "Don't mind if I do" he replied as he put his feet on her coffee table. Rachel rolled her eyes, taking his feet off, and plopped herself down next to him. "So what do you want to do" she asked as she looked at the 'Funny Girl' scene that was currently playing.

"Well for instincts, not this" he responded as he pointed to the DVD, Rachel frowned as he took it out. "Got any video games Berry" he questioned as he began to pace her living room. "Are you serious, have you just met me" she added sarcastically, while he shot her a look. He quit pacing as he finally thought of an idea for them to do.

"Do you know how to skateboard" he asked her with a knowing smile as she shook her head. "C'mon" he said tugging on her arm as he pulled her outside. Behold, he had brought his skateboard. "I am not riding that if that is what you are suggesting" she replied showing a bit of stubbornness. "Relax, I won't let you get hurt" he said soothingly.

After a little bit of persuading, Rachel finally agreed for Puck to show her how to ride a skateboard. She had said that she reluctantly agreed only because she wanted to add more things to the list of things she could do. But they both knew that she actually kinda wanted to learn, to experience some fun after her break up.

They started off with him holding her hands as she started going down her driveway, until it was then time for him to actually let go. "I'm doing it, I'm doing it" she exclaimed turning back to look at him, but pretty soon she was looking at the trash can in front of her that she had crashed into. Rachel pulled her body up, it was currently throbbing.

"Ow" was what Rachel could muster as she tried to stand up. Puck quickly rushed to her aid, but was suddenly pulled down on the ground with her. He put a hand to his heart and pretended to be crying, saddened at what she had just said. But as he took a glance at her, she was just looking at him and had begun laughing at his actions.

"You think this is funny Berry, huh" he questioned mockingly, as he began counting down the seconds she had to be able to run. And that was where Puck ended up chasing Rachel down the driveway and into the streets, both of them smiling as they both laughed, which was not experienced quite as often anymore. They continued to laugh and smile.

But what they didn't realize was a pair of amber and green eyes were watching them from a distance saddened at what they had just seen. To them, their hearts had just broken right before them, and it truly hurt because they were finally paying for all of their mistakes, and hurt they had caused the two hugging right before their eyes.

* * *

Note: Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Which brings me to the skateboard scene, I saw a video of Mark and Lea and I thought it was really cute, even though I still adore Monchele. Please remember Finchel is going to be coming soon.

Tethered is now going to be updated every Friday, unless I absolutely am not able to, which it will then be uploaded either Saturday or Sunday. Please follow, favorite, and review.

TinaRose.L


	3. Chapter Three: Their Healing

Authors Note;

Hey everyone, I wanted to thank you yet again for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Here is chapter three of my story, and I hope you all enjoy it and will like for me to continue.

Chapter Synopsis: Rachel and Finn agree to be friends again, both begin to realize that they truly miss each other, to where they begin to heal together. Meanwhile Quinn and Noah begin talking to each other once again.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters and settings

* * *

Rachel begin walking to Glee club the day after her small argument with Finn had occurred. She hoped what she had said didn't hurt him, but as soon as she walked in, she saw him smile at her, her heart began beating. She walked over to her seat as the rest of the Glee club started to fill in the once empty seats.

Rachel heard someone whispering her name, and when she turned around she saw Finn with a shy expression on his face. "Hey Rachel, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday, raising my voice and yelling at you, made me feel horrible afterwards" he explained.

Rachel let out a little smile, "Don't apologize, we both did wrong, but to me its important that I still have you in my life whether we're dating or not" she replied. "Me too, I mean you were right. We need to heal first and then maybe we can get back to where we were before all of this" he agreed.

"I know we will be able to, we always have, and we always will" she replied. When everyone was settled down, Mr. Schuester walked in clapping his hands. "Alright guys, I want you all to prepare a song for next week. A song that expresses what you are currently feeling" he explained as he wrote 'Feelings' on the board.

Rachel let out a sigh, she didn't know what she was feeling. Sometimes she felt sad when she and Finn were not talking, but sometimes she was happy when they were. "Does anyone already have a song" he asked and looked around as someones hand finally shot up.

"Ah, Quinn, what song do you have in mind" he asked as she made her way to the floor. "Um, like you said just a song to express how I am feeling about something and someone that's currently been on my mind" she explained as her eyes made contact with everyone's but lingered on someones brown eyes. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

* * *

Quinn:

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief, you stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken, just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

* * *

After Quinn sung, everyone began clapping. But Puck's smile slowly faded, thinking about who exactly she was singing about. The Glee club started talking once again, spitting out some random ideas, but Puck was just waiting for it to end so he could maybe talk to Quinn.

Sure enough, when Glee club ended, Quinn was the last one there picking up her things. "So, that song" he started but sighed, "who was it about" he questioned angrily. Quinn slowly patted the chair next to her, "At first I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't about you" she began, but stopped looking down.

"Did it work" Puck asked as he brushed some hair out of her face. When she shook her head, Puck let a small smile play on his lips. "Good, because it would drive me crazy if you convinced yourself" Puck said as he began picking up his things, but not before letting out some words.

"I guess their right when they say first loves never die, I love you Quinn" he said as he started out the door. Quinn let out a teary smile. She truly loved him too and maybe things were going to get better, because she certainly hoped it would. Not just for her but for everyone, she thought as she saw the two brunettes standing closely outside the door.

* * *

Rachel and Finn found themselves standing outside the door of the Glee club. Before Finn got out the door to walk to his truck, Rachel had called after him, hoping to get to him before he left. "Hey Finn, I just wanted a second to talk, since we were kind of interrupted during Glee. "Rachel, Whats wrong" he asked concerned.

Rachel looked at the concerned expression on his face, "Don't worry, I'm fine" she started hoping to reassure him. Finn let out a deep breath, thankful that she was okay. "I just wanted to talk to you, I mean, I just miss our friendship" she explained with a sad smile. Finn let out a small smile, and let it play on his lips.

"Me too, if we can't be together just yet, I'm thankful to still have you in my life" Finn exclaimed, looking as a big smile just filled Rachel's once saddened expression. "Good because I really missed you, Hudson" she replied as she reached out to hug him. "I missed you too, Berry" he responded as he engulfed her into another big hug.

Truthfully, they both missed each other. They wished that they could stay in that moment forever, holding each other, as if something terrible was going to happen if they just let go.

* * *

Note: Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to talk to all of you, there is going to be no sorts of drama with anyone. I want this story to be about love and forgiveness. Quinn is going to become a main character in this story because I want her and Puck to start their to love journey as well.

Also, sorry this chapter was not updated yesterday, I was just a little confused on how I wanted this chapter to start. Please follow, favorite, and review. Next weekend, I am going to be a little bit busy, so I will try my best to hopefully update. Next chapter, May 16. But if I will not be able to then it will be, May 17.

Song; Just Give Me A Reason- Pink

TinaRose.L


	4. Chapter Four: All Of Me

Authors Note;

Hey everyone, I am yet again back with another chapter of Tethered for you all. Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. So here is chapter four and I hope you all will enjoy it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. So here it is, almost a whole chapter full of Finchel.

Chapter Synopsis: The Glee club begins duets week, where Finn and Rachel are paired together. They both choose a song that describes how they feel, even if the meaning isn't clear to each other.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the character and settings

* * *

The word 'Duets' was written on the board, as everyone settled down. The word brought high anxiety to everyone as they all pondered who they were going to choose and what song they were going to choose for the competition. But normally everyone thought Rachel had a list of songs, that they could all choose from, and think everything was okay.

But, in reality, Rachel was just as lost as everyone else. Thankfully, she didn't have to choose a partner since a hat was placed neatly on the piano. Meaning the hat would most likely decide their fate of who will be singing with who. Though not the best idea, at least that took care of one of Rachel's one to many problems.

When Mr. Schue had arrived, some of the kids were bouncing off the wall excited on who they were singing with. While everyone else was standing on the edge of their seats, hoping to pick who they had in mind. Santana stood up first, making her way to the front, "Mercedes" she called letting out a small smile, even though she silently prayed for Britt.

"Don't worry girl, we got this in the bag" Mercedes exclaimed, as Santana reached over her chair for a high-five. One by one they made their way to the front. Tina picked Artie, Brittney picked Mike, Blaine got Kurt, Puck happily picked Quinn, and that left Finn and Rachel paired together. They both had multiple mixed feelings about performing.

* * *

Rachel made her way to her house, she and Finn had agreed that he would come later. She fixed up a variety of some snacks, and then made a list of songs she thought would be proper do to their situation. But the songs Rachel chose, didn't express any meaning to her, she just wanted to get everything over with.

When Finn had arrived, it was clear they were both a nervous wreck. "Hey Rachel, thanks for inviting me over" he said as he engulfed her into a small hug. "Don't worry about it, we're friends now right" she exclaimed as she lightly pulled him into the basement. Inside lay the karaoke machine, the mics, and Rachel's book of songs.

"So you invited me over for a karaoke party" Finn questioned with a small grin. "Um, Finn, even though everything has changed, my ambition clearly hasn't. We are winning this" she explained as she began looking at the songs to distract her. Truthfully, she didn't care about winning, she wanted to find a song that expressed her love for Finn.

She felt as if she didn't find the perfect song, then she would fail both of them, and their love would fail. Finn chuckled, "Good, I don't know who you would be without your ambition. It's the thing I love most about you" he exclaimed. He looked over her shoulders, as he watched her flip through pages, he hoped to find her straying away from Broadway.

Now, this was Rachel's turn to let out a laugh. "Really Finn, because it's the thing that everyone hates most about me" Rachel replied. "Sometimes yea, it may be overbearing, but I love it 'cause it shows you really care about all of us" he responded. "I've always cared about everyone, and I always will" she replied before stopping.

"Everyone may find it annoying, but they know that I will always care about all of them. Even if they might not show it or might not care about me either" Rachel added with a small frown. "Don't worry about them Rach, I will always care about you" Finn replied with a soft smile, they looked into each others eyes, he then cleared his throat.

"So the song choices, what do you have" he questioned flipping through her book, which sure enough contained most of Broadway's hit songs. But as he flipped to the back, he saw a list of songs that they had performed together in Glee club. "You still have these" he asked with a smile. "Please Finn, I don't have the heart to throw them away" she said.

"I know" he replied teasingly, hoping to get a laugh out of her. "Hey Finn, What do you mean, I know" she questioned putting her hands on her hip. "I mean, Rachel, lets face it you are the kindest person I've ever met. You're a little too nice" he explained. Rachel gasped lightly, "Finn, are you so sure about that" she tried.

Finn nodded, "Precisely" Finn began to say but was cut off with a pillow. He put a hand to his heart mockingly, "I am so hurt" he exclaimed. Rachel stuck out her tongue, but started running. As expected, Finn slowly began trailing behind her. When they were finally out of breath chasing after each other, they went back to work.

Finn put on the radio, hoping for some inspiration. Rachel slowly walked behind him, and that's when they heard it. "I think we have our winner" Finn exclaimed as he searched the lyrics of the song. "I think you're right, Hudson" Rachel replied as she looked on from over his shoulder, hoping to learn be able to nail all of the lyrics.

* * *

When Mr. Schue walked in, slowly everyone began preparing their song. "Okay, who's up first" he asked, smiling at everyone's eagerness. He hoped it was all for the music, but everyone knew it was for the free breadsticks tickets. One by one, everyone began performing.

Santana and Mercedes killed their rendition of 'River Deep, Mountain High'. Next Brittney and Mike performed their twist on, 'Happy'. Blaine and Kurt beautifully sung, 'Story Of My Life', with Tina and Artie singing 'Let It Be'. Quinn and Puck had moved everyone with 'Keep Holding on'. That left Rachel and Finn.

* * *

Finn:

_All of me loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_

Rachel:

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying, you're lovely too?_  
_The world is beating you down_  
_I'm around through every move_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

* * *

Rachel and Finn smiled at each other when the song ended. The song conveyed a meaning for both of them, even if it wasn't clear to everyone else surrounding them. They looked at each other, and once again wishing they could forever hold each other, never having to let go.

Puck wolf whistled, it was clear that Finn and Rachel had won the competition. The two were the only ones, that chose a song that portrayed how they felt about each other. After a moment Mr. Schue silenced everyone smiling at how everyone was okay with Finn and Rachel winning. They were finally acting as a family.

* * *

Note: Hey everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I adored this Finchel chapter please follow, favorite, and review my story. I wanted to let you all know that I've decided to call all of you, Rosie's.

I wanted to thank Gleekforever12345, Noro, FinchelFan728, Sammilover2write, May, and Troyella2468 for all of their lovely reviews. Next chapter update: May 23. I will see you all next Friday, if not then it will be, May 24.

Song- All Of Me: John Legend

TinaRose.L


	5. Chapter Five: Trying

Authors Note;

Hey everyone, here is yet again another chapter of my story. Thank you for all of your follows, favorites, and reviews. So here is chapter five and again I hope you enjoy this chapter which contains a whole lot of fluff.

Chapter Synopsis: Rachel and Finn's friendship grows as they try something the other enjoys. Finn sits through 'Funny Girl' and Rachel learns how to play football. Meanwhile Quinn and Puck begin talking about a possible relationship.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters and settings

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat in the choir room after Glee club had just ended, they both had wanted to start exploring deeper into their friendship. "So, what do you want to do" Rachel questioned, but sighed when Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Anything, but please Rach, don't even think about torturing me with anything Broadway" he replied with a soft smile.

Rachel gasped, "How dare you Finn, Broadway doesn't even compare to football" she explained crossing her arms, in an annoyed fashion. "Yea because its not even on the scale of fun, it is negative, not even zero" he retaliated with a sly grin spreading across his features. Rachel rolled her eyes, on her scale it was an eleven, out of 10.

"How about this Finn, you think football is better" Rachel began to reply, with a small nod from Finn. "While I think that Broadway is better. So how about we spend half the day showing each other why we think the other is better" Rachel finished. Finn looked as if he was pondering his options, football was the upside, but the downside was Broadway.

After a second or two, Finn eventually nodded. "Fine, we start with football" he responded, how he was going to enjoy this, Rachel playing football. It would earn him a good laugh or two, maybe even three. "We are going to end with my favorite, Funny Girl" Rachel said with no hesitant, she liked to sing along, maybe she would have Finn do so as well.

* * *

Rachel panted, she thought football would be easy. Turns out, she was very wrong, football didn't even meet the low expectations she had thought before playing. It was worse. They had started out with some drills, then they were on their own. Finn was a skyscraper compared to Rachel's tiny form, when she tried to tackle him felt like a small push.

Halfway through the time Rachel had to spend playing football, she was exhausted and worn out. But to Finn she still looked incredibly beautiful. "Having fun yet Rach" Finn questioned with a cocky grin finding its way on his face. Rachel sighed, shaking her head. Finn looked at his playbook, trying to figure out some new ways to beat her, yet again.

Lost in his thoughts, Rachel ran down the field. Snapped out of his thoughts, he heard Rachel screaming with joy. At first he had been confused to why she was cheering, but then he looked where she was standing. While he had been thinking, Rachel had scored a touchdown. Which seemed impossible at first, Rachel Berry and sports did not mix, at all.

But sure enough, she had. "Great job Rachel, that only makes the score 6 to 54" he exclaimed, his face again holding a grin. Rachel's one moment in the spotlight was once again over, "Don't rain on my parade. Actually let me add that to the list of songs your going to sing with me" she replied, her face getting solid with a confident look on her face.

Finn sighed, running a hand through his hair. Their football game would soon be over, and he would be back to belting out 'Broadway Baby' with Rachel. But for now, he was enjoying this. He was finally winning at something when playing against Rachel, and the anger and annoyed expression on her face was an incredibly huge bonus for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn and Puck sat in a booth across from each other. They had talked earlier and had agreed to meet at Breadstix to talk about their current situation. But the only sound heard was forks and knives clinging against plates. "This is ridiculous, we have to talk about why we're here in the first place" Quinn exclaimed breaking the silence.

Puck nodded, "Listen, there is nothing to talk about. I know that I love you" he responded slowly, waiting for Quinn's reaction. She looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. She had thought that Puck was going to be vague with her, afraid of what he wanted to express to her about everything that they were beginning to go through.

"I love you too. I miss what we shared when I was pregnant with Beth" Quinn began. "I mean, we cared about each other, and we knew that we were going to be okay because the other was on our side" she finished. Puck nodded with a small smile, he too, had missed everything that they had been through with each other. He loved that feeling.

The feeling that he got every time they were together. It was as if they both knew that as long as they were together and supportive of each other, then everything would be okay. "Do you think we could ever go back to the way that we were before everything had changed between us" he questioned, holding on to such very small high hopes.

Quinn nodded, "We'll get through this, together" she exclaimed with a warm smile. Truthfully, the two both wanted to overcome everything and overcome the things that separated them in the first place. But the line was very thin, they both had to make difficult choices and work together. But they both knew the other was going to try hard and fight.

* * *

By the time Finn and Rachel got to Rachel's house, they were passed out. But Rachel quickly jumped to the drawers that contained all of her favorite musicals. She pulled out Funny Girl, Wicked, and Grease. "I like to sing along to the songs, so join me " Rachel exclaimed with a big smile. Finn was about to object but recalled their agreement.

They both agreed to do whatever the other wanted to do for three hours, with the rule that neither can complain or disagree to. Finn groaned, picking up one of the three scattered movies on the floor. He handed it to Rachel slowly, trying to avoid the movies as much as possible. But she quickly reached out for it, seeing the angle he was playing at.

"Finn, don't even think about trying anything. I suffered sweat and tears, now you can have the privilege of listening to some of Broadways biggest hits with me" she retorted. "Yea, so enjoyable" Finn mumbled, he knew that he wasn't even going to make it halfway through one of the movies, forget 'enjoying' two other musicals with Rachel.

After about an hour that one of the musicals came to an end, the two were both passed out on the couch. A blanket wrapped around them, holding each other close. They had fell asleep after singing their rendition of multiple songs, and even though Finn hated to admit it, he actually had fun. But it was mostly because they were together.

* * *

Note: Hey everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed chapter five. I always wanted there to be a scene where Finn and Rachel tried out one of the others interests, here it is. So please continue with all of your follows, favorites, and reviews.

Next chapter, May 30. Have a happy weekend, goodbye Rosies.

TinaRose.L


	6. Chapter Six: Rekindled Feeling's

Authors Note;

Hey everyone, thankfully a new chapter is down below. I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews and to all the people that continue to believe in my writing, I won't give up. Here is chapter six and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Synopsis: Finn and Rachel go on a date, many of their old feelings rekindle, as do their old flames. Quinn and Puck talk about reuniting with their blonde-haired cutie, it leads them to both of them questioning if they are ready.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters or settings

* * *

Finn and Rachel's healing was going well, they were once again reunited as friends. But it still wasn't enough, the both of them wanted everything to go back to the way it was before everything, before their mistakes. Still, they both knew they couldn't rush their healing and everything had to come back naturally. "Hey Finn, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight" Rachel questioned right before making her way into her classroom, with Finn trailing right behind.

Finn grinned, "Are you asking me on a date Ms. Berry, because if so, I'd be honored" Finn replied with placing his hand to his heart. Rachel let out a small laugh, "I guess so Mr. Hudson, why, is that a problem because I could always make plans to reschedule" she teased. "No, it's not a problem at all. I think I could make an exception to fit you into my jam-packed schedule" he responded with his kind signature half smile, playing a small role in Rachel's little teasing game.

"You think. Well, if you can I'll meet you at Breadsticks at nine" Rachel exclaimed before she turned back to the front of the room to pay attention. "Don't worry, I would never miss an opportunity to hang out with my beautiful Rachel. I say that It's a date" Finn answered with no hesitation. When Rachel didn't reply, he took out his books and tried to pay at least some attention to his teacher. Snapped out of his thoughts, he saw that a soft colored note landed on his desk.

_'It's definitely a date Finn' -R*._ Finn smiled at the star next to her name, he loved that Rachel was so sure of herself. He also loved that she was the only person that seemed sure of Finn too, even though he wasn't. He knew that she was destined for big things and truthfully, he hoped to be one of those many things. _'Great, because I would really hate it if we were only going out as friends. It would hurt me too much' -Finn. _He smiled before putting the note back on her desk.

* * *

Puck was sat in his Social Studies class, drumming his fingers on his desk, paying no attention to what his teacher was saying whatsoever. Ever since he and Rachel had talked in the auditorium, he was starting to show that soft side that she was talking about. But, on the other hand he had to reclaim his 'bad boy' reputation. Puck was snapped out of his thoughts by someone clapping their hands, when he looked up, he saw his teacher looking at him with a hard glare.

"Mr. Puckerman, I suggest that you start paying attention. After all, we are having a test on Monday" she said pointing at the board. Sure enough, the word 'Test' was written with red marker smeared across the board. Puck groaned, but he then realized his mistake as his teacher turned back to his desk. "Would you like to take the test today" she asked with angry eyes. Puck crossed his arms, as if saying try me, but he saw Quinn looking at him. He then shook his head.

"Quinn, if you're able to, I want you to tutor Puckerman this week. Hopefully, he'll maybe wise up and then learn some thing or two from my best student" Ms. Ray finally said. When she was finished, Quinn then nodded with no hesitation which earned a grin from Puck. Quinn took that chance to move next to Puck. "One of my best students" Puck mocked, adding extra emphasize the word best. While he thought it was funny, he earned a glare from Quinn, going through.

"First of all, Ms. Ray is my one of my favorite teachers. Second of all, say anything else that I find rude and I won't help you" Quinn then challenged. Smirking as Puck slightly cowered down, she smiled in triumph. "Okay, Ms. boring. I won't be mean, as you say" he added with a grin. "I'm serious Puck, I won't help you" she responded. "Don't worry you can try and hide the way I saw you obeyed her with no hesitation, but it won't work" he replied, finding a weak point of it.

Quinn blushed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Fine, I'm happy that we get to spend time together after we talked" she admitted. Puck smiled, "Me too, I can't stop thinking about it" he exclaimed. Quinn then nodded, trying to hide the smile that was now coming across her features. "Well, if I'm going to tutor you, you're going to play by my rules. Okay" she questioned. Puck nodded, "Good, We'll start tutoring at your place" Quinn added before walking back to her desk.

* * *

It was after a little after nine as Rachel and Finn sat laughing at Breadstix, as they used to do every time. "Haven't we had the best times" Rachel questioned holding her insides so she wouldn't burst out laughing. "We have had the most amazing times and the most amazing duets if I do say so" he replied, holding a tight grip on the their table so he then wouldn't tumble over in laughter. "I'm so surprised, it usually me who mentions our duets" Rachel nodded approvingly.

"Remember 'You're the one I want' Rachel" he questioned with a smile. "Of course I do, I scared you to death with it. I only do because you won't let me forget" she replied nudging his arm playfully. "Well, I remember when we first sang, 'Don't Stop'. We did good" she added with a grin. It was something like this that both missed, to be able to talk to one another, even if they wanted to secretly jump over the table and start kissing. Thankfully, they had it all under control.

"I remember 'Jessie's Girl'. God I was so nervous" he exclaimed, remembering the one time he was actually nervous to sing in front of the Glee club. "Please, if Jesse was there, he would've killed you. He's actually very strong" Rachel said not realizing the mistake she made. Finn frowned, "How would you know exactly" he questioned angrily. "Um, are you forgetting that I dated him. Well, I'm sure you got to see the wonderful side that is Santana" she replied sarcastically.

"Yea well, you got to know Puck very well" he responded bitterly, registering some moments that they both wanted to forget. Each upset to say anything else, a blanket of uncomfortable silence wrapped around them. "You know, it's very funny because when I was with them, I always pictured I was with you" Rachel began, trying to break silence. "But, I then realized that it was them cause I couldn't picture you singing show tunes" she finished, earning a smile from him.

"That would be weird, I'm not a show tunes kind of guy" he explained. "Really, because you did pretty good the other day" she replied. They laughed, "I'd do anything for you and I'm sorry to bring it up" Finn exclaimed. Rachel tried hard to hide the smile that was creeping on her face. "I'd do the same thing for you, but it's not your fault. I guess when I was adding Santana, it didn't help" she responded. "I missed this" Finn said wrapping Rachel's hand in his with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Puck and Quinn sat trying to focus on their studying, but something lingered in their minds. "The last time I was here was when Beth was conceived" Quinn finally said trying to spark up a conversation. Puck nodded, "Q, I want you to know that I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I was selfish and I'm sorry" he replied with shame. Slowly, she put her hand on his chin to get him to look at her. "It's okay because we made a beautiful baby that day" she replied.

He smiled, "Do you ever think about her" he questioned with a small smile. "All the time, I really wish that we would be able to see her some time" she responded. "Even if we can't be her parents, we could still be in her life" Puck began to explain his idea. "You want us to see Beth and so do I, why don't we talk to Shelby about partial custody of her" Puck exclaimed. The two contemplated his idea, after a while, Puck then slowly walked to his phone from across the room.

"What are you doing Puck" Quinn questioned cautiously. "I think that I could call Rachel and ask her for Shelby's phone number and then we could ask her about Beth. Then we might be able to gain some custody of her" he explained, but he then started punching in numbers. Quinn walked to him, slowly taking the phone from him grasp. She looked at his shaking hand. "Q, what are you doing. We have to call Rachel" he began but then stopped, knowing it was useless.

"Listen, I'm not ready to see Beth. And I know you're not either so don't try to prove me wrong" she began, motioning for Puck to sit next to her. "We're going to think long and hard about our situation and then we're going to make some decision, together. Whatever that might be, we'll support each other" she finished, putting a arm around his waist. He nodded and held her close, grateful to have her before he was going to make a decision that he would regret later.

* * *

Note: Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this long chapter. I had many ideas and I wanted to be able to fit them all in this chapter. Sorry it's a little later, but since I'm in seventh grade I had an English and Math test called 'Map testing'.

Please follow, favorite, and review this story and my other story, Broken Wound, that might be updated later on. The next chapter will be on, May 6th. I hope you all have a lovely weekend.

TinaRoseL.


	7. Chapter Seven: New Love And Decisions

Authors Note;

Hey everyone, I am yet again writing with a new chapter down below. Thank you all for your continuous support of my stories, I am so grateful to be in such a great environment. Here is chapter seven and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Chapter Synopsis: Finn and Rachel discuss their journey together, so far in their healing process. Leading for someone to think if everything was worth it. While Puck and Quinn are in agreement terms, with wanting to apart of Beth's life.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters and settings

* * *

Finn and Rachel have been through so much, happy times, and difficult times. But throughout everything that they had faced, they never lost sight of what was important, each other. They've had many ups and downs with each other and themselves. Neither of them knew where they currently stood, they both have feelings for each other, but then again they don't want to lose the little friendship they've established throughout the weeks that passed with the two apart.

"We've been through a lot this year" Finn stated as he saw Rachel flipping through an album that Kurt had made them earlier in the year. She nodded not looking up, but Finn still saw a small smile hiding beneath her hair. Finn took a seat next to her, eyeing the current page she was looking at. It was a photo of them holding her crazy cat calender. Rachel was amused that he had actually went through with taking the photo, even though he been teased with no end for it.

"I can't believe I went through with that" Finn exclaimed running a hand through his hair, while holding a small grin on his face. Rachel smiled, because she knew that he did because he thought it would make her happy. To her it was not that he took the photo with her that made her happy, it was the fact that he could've rejected it, but he didn't. Rachel flipped to a new page, examining it, she grinned cheekily. It was the photo of Finn and her taken at the bowling place.

He had an arm around her, while she had her fingers crossed that the bowling ball would go in. But eventually it did, it was all because of Finn as Rachel put it, he was her good luck charm. "This picture of us is one of my favorites" Rachel said picking out of the album to hold it close to her heart. Finn nodded, "I think that picture was a favorite because we could be ourselves with each other, we didn't have to hide, we could always be real with each other." Finn concluded.

Rachel nodded, "This is exactly how my conversation with Noah began" Rachel began, pausing at Finn's confused face. "We were in the auditorium, and he showed this soft side of himself. So then I realized that he was just hiding behind a mask, like everyone else. People just expect him to be this mean jock, but inside he's different. But he doesn't want to show his true self, because he's scared of being rejected and turned down by everyone" Rachel finished with smile.

Finn looked as if he was pondering what Rachel was saying, "You're right, when I was dating Quinn, I thought that we were supposed to be dating. I never loved her, I just liked her as a friend. But I didn't know if anyone would except it, so I just played along" Finn replied with a small shrug. Rachel looked confused, "Wait, you didn't love her" she asked. Finn shook his head, "I was blinded by love I had for someone else" Finn began, but paused sneaking a glance at her.

"I was used to dating her, and I thought I wouldn't know how to love someone else, someone special. But then I fell in love with this beautiful and amazing girl, and I realized it wasn't about the relationship. It was about the love" Finn exclaimed. "Do I know this girl, is she cuter than me" Rachel questioned with a playful grin. "First of all Rachel, no one could be cuter. Secondly, you're closer to her than you think" Finn replied, playing along with her game but hinting it.

"Well how close" she asked with a smile, but with all seriousness, she was intrigued. "You two are basically the same person" he then cleared his throat and turned back to the album. "Well how jealous I am of that girl" Rachel exclaimed nudging his arm playfully. The two continued to look at the pictures that rekindled both good and bad memories, but it was clear that they wanted everything to start going back to normal with each other, they had both missed the times.

* * *

Puck and Quinn sat facing each other, neither of them knowing what to say, or even where to begin. The situation that they were dealing with was confusing for both of them, one wrong move when deciding what to do could either hurt or help them. "Have you took any thought about what we wanted to do with Beth" Puck questioned finally breaking their silence. Quinn nodded before clearing her throat to talk "I just didn't want to make the wrong decisions" she admitted.

Puck grabbed her hand, "You won't. You're the smartest person I know and whatever you decide, I'm really okay with it" he responded. "I'm not so sure about that, but my decision will be based on what I think is best for us and for what I think is best for Beth" Quinn concluded. Puck nodded, "I'm sure you'll make the right decision because you always are following your heart and you always think about how your choices impact others" Puck added before closing his eyes.

Quinn smiled, "Listen Puck, I have to go but I'll tell you tomorrow. I just need some time to think, but know even if we can't have Beth in our lives, you and Beth will always have a special place in my heart. Not just because of what we've been through, but because you two are the only people in my life that have made me feel special and loved, in you're own ways" she finished with a teary smile. Puck engulfed Quinn in a hug, both of them not wanting to let go just yet.

* * *

Note: I am so sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. My final seventh grade exams have been taking up all of my time. Since today was my last day of school, chapters will be uploaded faster and even more frequently.

What will Quinn decide with her situation with Beth, who is Finn's love, and is Puck really fine with what Quinn chooses to do? Questions to be answered next chapter on Friday, June 27th. Well, see you all next week my beautiful Rosies.

TinaRoseL.


End file.
